Love Behind The Contract
by Zhechii
Summary: Kepergian Sora,kakak Orihime selain meninggalkan luka,Sora berhutang 100 juta Yen kepada Aizen. Aizen menginginkan Orihime memilih salah satu dari dua keponakannya(Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra) sebagai ganti dari hutang tersebut.Posisi Orihime seperti dongeng tuan putri yang diperebutkan dua pangeran bersaudara.(UlquiXHime)(GrimmXHime) Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : I Own Nothing_**

* * *

**_Love Behind The Contract_**

**_Rating :T_**

**_Genre : Romance / Friendship_**

**_Warning : Grimmjow and Ulquiorra Languages, Aizen OOCs_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_**Thanks for My beta : October Lynx**_

_" Zaman dahulu kala ada seorang putri yang sangat cantik. Dua Pangeran bersaudara telah jatuh cinta pada putri itu. Sang putri tidak bisa memilih salah satu di antara mereka karena putri cantik itu tidak __ingin__ menghancurkan ikatan persaudaraan mereka. Akhirnya Sang putri mengadakan suatu sayembara dengan syarat Sang pangeran harus menerima keputusan akhir dengan lapang dada jika salah satu diantara mereka berhasil mendapatkan cinta Sang Putri. Kedua pangeran itu menyetujui persyaratan itu,"_ cerita seorang pemuda.

Seorang gadis kecil yang akan tertidur itu mendengarkan cerita dongeng yang dibacakan oleh kakaknya. Setiap kata demi kata dari buku cerita dongeng sebelum tidur diceritakan dengan penuh penghayatan oleh pemuda itu. Sang adik mendengarkan dengan serius.

_"Sang Putri menerima cinta salah satu di antara mereka, pangeran itu sangat senang mendengarnya se__mentara saudaranya__ harus merelakan cintanya dan menerima kebahagiaan mereka berdua dengan lapang dada. Tamat._" Pemuda itu mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ne, Onii_-chan, _apakah suatu hari orihime akan seperti putri itu?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan polos_._

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihat sang adik kecilnya bertanya seperti itu dan menjawab, "Tentu saja, Orihime. Suatu hari Orihime akan menemukan pangeran itu."

"Saatnya kau tidur, Orihime. Kamu sudah berjanji akan tidur kalau aku membacakan cerita dongeng ini," perintah Kakak gadis cilik itu sambil membenarkan selimut adiknya.

Gadis cilik itu sudah mulai mengantuk dan tertidur. "Selamat tidur, Sora nii_-chan,_" gumam Orihime sebelum tidur.

Pemuda itu mengecup kening adik perempuannya dengan lembut dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar adiknya.

"Selamat tidur, Orihime. Mimpi yang indah" balas pemuda itu sambil mematikan lampu kamar Orihime dan menutup pintu kamarnya supaya adiknya tertidur lelap.

Orihime yang kecil tertidur lelap dengan memeluk erat buku dongeng itu sambil tersenyum-senyum .

* * *

Tapi kemudian mimpi buruk mulai menghantuinya.

Kakak laki-laki yang paling disayanginya telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Tidak ada lagi yang akan membacakan cerita sebelum tidur untuknya. Tidak ada lagi yang menemaninya jika dia ketakutan. Tidak ada lagi yang akan tersenyum hangat setiap hari.

Orihime hanya melihat tubuh Kakaknya yang kaku dan pucat. Orihime rasanya ingin menangis sekeras mungkin tapi dia mengurung niatnya. Ditangannya terdapat dua pasang _hairpin_ pemberian kakaknya sehari sebelum dia meninggal, dank arena ia tidak ingin menangis, Orihime pun melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan menggenggam erat kedua _hairpin_ itu.

* * *

11 tahun kemudian,

"Orihime!" panggil Seorang gadis berambutkan pendek agak _spike_.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Orihime pun menoleh, "Tatsuki_-chan_"

"Boleh pulang bersama?", tanya Tatsuki dengan nada menawarkan, Orihime terdiam sebentar, lalu ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Sora nii_-chan,_ Orihime telah menjadi murid Karakura High School. Orihime punya banyak teman dan mereka selalu membuat Orihime tersenyum. Sora nii-_chan_ tidak usah khawatir di sana. Orihime tidak sendirian lagi," Orihime berbisik pada kakaknya di Surga dalam hati.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai diperbatasan yang memisahkan arah tempat tinggal keduanya, Tatsuki dan Orihime pun segera berbelok menuju arah rumah masing-masing,

"Bye. Sampai ketemu lagi!" ujar Tatsuki sebelum ia melanjutkan perjalannya menuju rumahnya,

"Sampai besok, Tatsuki_-chan_!", Orihime menyahut sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sosok Tatsuki yang sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Sepeninggal Tatsuki, Orihime pun meneruskan perjalanan menuju rumahnya seorang diri.

Hanya saja, ketika gadis itu tiba didepan gerbang apartemennya, ia melihat ada dua pria misterius dengan mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan berkacamata hitam berdiri dipintu pagar apartemen kecil Orihime.

"Inoue Orihime?", Tanya salah satu diantara mereka.

"Benar, namaku Inoue Orihime. Kalian siapa?", Orihime menjawab sambil berusaha menguatkan hati, mencoba sebisanya menutupi perasaan takutnya akan kehadiran dua pria misterius yang ternyata juga mengenal namanya itu.

"Tuan Aizen sudah menunggu anda. Tolong ikut dengan kami," kata pria misterius itu sambil menarik paksa tangan Orihime. Tentu saja Orihime tidak diam dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik begitu saja, memangnya dia sebodoh apa, sampai mau saja ditarik paksa oleh dua pria misterius yang bahkan belum menyebutkan nama mereka.

"Aizen? Siapa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya!", ia berseru sambil memberontak, berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman orang itu ditangannya

"kami tidak perlu bicara panjang lebar. Kami mohon, ikut kami!" Pria misterius yang satu lagi menambahi sambil membantu kawannya, hei, tidakkah ini jadi terlihat seperti penculikan?

Didorong rasa takut atas apa yang baru saja terlintas dikepalanya, Orihime melakukan perlawanan terhadap dua pria itu. Dengan berbekal sedikit ilmu karate, dia berusaha menumbangkan kedua pria itu satu persatu. Sayangnya, lawan Orihime adalah dua pria yang bertubuh besar dan kuat, pukulannya yang masih amatiran tidak membuat mereka kesakitan dan menyerah. Tapi Orihime juga tidak mau menyerah, ia tetap melakukan perlawanan, sebaik yang ia bisa. Hanya saja, gadis berseragam Karakura High School tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu dari mereka telah berada di belakangnya karena ia terlalu terfokus untuk melumpuhkan yang satunya, maka yang kemudian adalah, pria yang berada dibelakangnya membius gadis itu dengan sapu tangan yang telah dibubuhi obat bius. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Orihime berhenti melakukan perlawanan karena lemas, dan iapun jatuh tergeletak di jalan.

"Maafkan kami. Kami hanya menjalankan tugas," ujar salah satu di antara mereka sambil menggendong Orihime ke dalam mobil.

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu lalu pergi meninggalkan wilayah itu, dengan membawa seorang gadis berambut jingga yang tertidur di kursi belakang akibat pengaruh obat bius yang digunakan kepadanya pada insiden didepan pagar apartemennya tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Ughh..." gadis itu melenguh sambil mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran dan ingatannya.

Panik.

Seketika hanya kepanikan yang berada dibenak Orihime setelah melihat sekelilingnya adalah bagian dalam mobil dan kedua pria misterius itu berada di depan matanya.

"Kalian ingin bawa aku kemana?" tanya orihime dengan suara yang dipenuhi oleh ketakutan, karena, betapapun ia mecoba memikirkannya, ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang baik atas peristiwa yang menimpanya ini.

Kedua pria misterius itu tidak menjawab. Orihime pun menjadi semakin takut, namun begitu pandangan matanya tertuju pada pintu mobil yang berada tepat disampingnya, iapun mendapatkan sebuah gagasan, ia bisa saja melarikan diri dari kedua orang ini dengan membuka pintu dan melompat turun, dengan tidak memikirkan resikonya dulu, setidak untuk saat ini."TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!", gadis itu berseru dengan suara paling keras yang dia bisa, berharap dapat mengancam kedua orang itu, dan membuka pintunya untuk kemudian lompat.

Tetapi ternyata Orihime gagal membuka pintu yang di sampingnya, sehingga iapun berpindah ke pintu sebelahnya. Namun kedua pintu itu telah terkunci rapat sehingga Orihime tidak dapat melarikan diri.

"Kita sudah tiba di Kediaman Tuan Aizen, Nona Inoue."

Orihime melihat mobil yang ditumpanginya memasuki sebuah area kediaman yang sungguh megah. Taman berukuran luas dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam tanaman bunga dan pohon yang rindang. Orihime terkagum-kagum melihat kemewahan ini untuk pertama kalinya.

Mobil berhenti di depan sebuah rumah super megah yang entah tiga atau lima kali besarnya dari apartemen Orihime.

"Nona Inoue, Tuan Aizen telah menunggumu di dalam."

Orihime memasuki rumah megah itu didampingi oleh kedua pria misterius yang tadi 'menculik'nya. Masih dalam keterkejutannya, Orihime tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa kini dirinya berada di rumah megah. Dan meskipun dengan penuh keengganan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kedua pria yang membimbingnya menuju Tuan besar mereka.

Setibanya di ruangan yang dituju, Orihime melihat sosok pria dewasa dengan setelan jas terduduk di sebuah kursi yang mewah, seakan telah menanti kedatangan dirinya.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Aizen, Inoue_-san"_ sambut pria itu.

Orihime hanya dibuat bingung bagaiamana pria itu dapat mengenal namanya. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Silakan duduk, Inoue_-san" _Pria itu mempersilahkan Inoue untuk duduk. Dengan jentikan jari, para pelayan tiba dengan mendorong kereta yang dipenuhi makanan dan minuman.

Para pelayan itu menyediakan secangkir teh kepada Orihime kemudian meletakkan kue yang kelihatannya lezat tapi mahal, bagi Orihime.

"Silakan menikmati semuanya, Inoue_-san_. Tidak perlu sungkan. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri. "

Orihime semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang, Apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Hari ini dia seperti sang tuan putri di dunia dongeng, kalau bukan karena 'penculikan' tadi.

"Kamu sudah tumbuh dewasa, Inoue_-san. _Padahal waktu Sora_-kun_meninggal_,_kamu masih berumur 6 tahun."

"Ano...Bagaimana anda bisa kenal Sora nii_-chan? _Dan kenapa anda membawa saya kemari? Sebenarnya apa yang...?" Orihime hendak menyuarakan semua pertanyaan yang sejak tadi memenuhi kepalanya, tapi sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikannya, dari arah belakangnya, terdengar sebuah suara,

"Kami Pulang!", dan itu adalah suara seorang pria

"Ah~ Ulquiorra, Grimmjow. Kemarilah!" panggil pria paruh baya itu.

Kedua pemuda itu pun segera menuju ke ruang tengah. Orihime yang memutuskan untuk menoleh pun terkejut melihat mereka. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada seorang pria dengan rambut biru muda dengan gaya _wild_ yang berada di depan, sedangkan di belakangnya, terlihat sosok pria berambut lurus yang kelihatannya lebih pendiam dari pemuda yang berada didepannya. Keduanya mengenakan seragam Hueco Mundo High School, sekolah super elit.

"Ada apa, paman Aizen?" Tanya pemuda berambut biru muda itu. "Siapa wanita itu? Calon istrimu?" lanjutnya.

"Bukan." Aizen menjawab pemuda itu, "Maaf, aku lupa kalau aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diriku, Nona Inoue. Namaku adalah Aizen Sousuke dan mereka adalah keponakanku. Yang berambut biru itu adalah Grimmjow Jaggerjaques dan di sebelahnya adalah Ulquiorra Shicffer."

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow. Akan kuperkenalkan, wanita ini bernama Inoue Orihime, tunangan kalian."

Orihime langsung terkejut mendengarkan kata' _Tunangan kalian_'. Sementara kedua pria itu kelihatannya sama sekali tidak terkejut.

"Tunangan? Maksud anda, saya? Mereka tunangan saya? Apa maksud anda, Aizen_-san?__", _gadis itu segera meminta penjelasan, ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau pertanyaannya terdengar bertubi-tubi, yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah, mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Saya bicara langsung pada intinya," Aizen menjawab datar sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang dibubuhi tanda tangan diatasnya.

"Sora_-kun_ telah berhutang padaku sebesar 100 juta yen. Uang itu digunakan untuk biaya hidup kalian."

Bagaikan petir menyambar tubuh orihime, gadis ini syok berat mengetahui bahwa kakaknya berhutang kepada pria itu sebesar 100 juta yen.

"Sebelum dia meninggal, Sora_-kun_ berjanji akan membayarnya tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada sepeser Yen yang kembali padaku."

"Oleh karena itu, Inoue_-san. _Aku akan melupakan uang 100 juta Yen dengan memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk kamu jadikan suamimu. Aku akan berikan waktu satu tahun untuk memutuskan siapa yang pantas menjadi suamimu."

"JANGAN ANDA PERMAINKAN PERASAAN ORANG! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENCINTAI SESEORANG KARENA KONTRAK! DARI AWAL, AKU MERASA ANEH, TERNYATA AKAN SEPERTI INI AKHIRNYA. MAAF, SAYA HARUS PULANG!" Orihime berseru dengan suara marah yang memuncak sambil beranjak pergi.

"100 juta Yen bukan jumlah yang sedikit, Inoue_-san._ Lagipula, aku tidak yakin kamu bisa mendapatkan uang 100 Yen dalam waktu 3 bulan."

Orihime menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku sudah memberimu langkah mudah untuk melenyapkan utang 100 juta Yen tapi kamu malah memilih jalan tersulit. Sora_-kun_ pasti sangat sedih mendengarnya."

"Justru Sora_-kun_ yang membuat kontrak ini, Inoue_-san,_" lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit menekan.

"Oni_-chan_ yang membuat kontrak itu?!"Orihime bertanya tanpa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya yang memang sudah terlihat sejak pengumuman besar tadi.

"Sora_-kun_ meminta padaku untuk menjadikan dirimu sebagai calon istri dari kedua keponakanku dan sebagai gantinya hutang 100 juta Yen itu akan kuanggap tidak pernah ada."

...Suasana menjadi hening di antara mereka.

Ulquirra melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka." Ulqui, mau kemana kamu?" tanya Aizen.

"Belajar. Berhentilah memanggilku Ulqui, paman Aizen."

"Tapi urusan kita belum selesai."

"Aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula aku tidak berminat dengan wanita. Paman, berikan saja pada Grimmjow."

"Oi. Emo. Apa maksudmu? Selera wanitaku sangat berkelas. Tidak mungkin aku tertarik dengan wanita sederhana seperti dia meski, wajah dan tubuhnya boleh juga."

"Aku tidak ingin waktuku terbuang untuk mengurus dia."

Ucapan kedua pria muda itu sangat menyakitkan hati orihime, ia merasa bagai tertusuk ribuan pisau menusuknya ketika kata-kata itu tertangkap di indera pendengarannya.

"Oi. Ulqui, Grimm. Tolong jangan berkata seperti pada Inoue_-san._ Dia'kan calon tunangan kalian."

"Tunangan? Paman Aizen, bisakah kamu mencari wanita yang modis dan menawan daripada dia, cewek kelas bawahan!" hina Grimmjow.

Orihime tertunduk menahan kemarahannya. " Aku...Aku…"

"Ada apa Inoue_-san?"_ tanya Aizen.

**"AKU TERIMA KONTRAK INI! AKU AKAN MENGAJARKAN MEREKA BAGAIMANA MENGHORMATI PEREMPUAN!**" ia berseru dengan marah, suaranya terdengar menggebu-gebu.

Mendengar hal itu, Aizen tersenyum bahagia, sementara Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow terdiam menatap Orihime.

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach always belongs to Kubo Tite**

* * *

**Chapter sebelumnya,**

Sebelas tahun kepeninggalan Inoue Sora, Inoue Orihime mencoba untuk tidak berlarut terlalu lama hidup dalam kesedihan. Orihime mulai menjalani lembaran kehidupannya dengan penuh kebahagiaan agar Inoue Sora, sang kakak yang telah berada di surga tidak bersedih. Akan tetapi suatu hari, sebuah lembaran hitam menghampirinya. Inoue Orihime bertemu dengan seorang Jutawan yang bernama Aizen Sousuke mengaku telah mengenal Inoue Sora. Jutawan itu memberitahukan kepada Orihime bahwa Sora mempunyai hutang sebesar 100 juta Yen, kepadanya. Kini Aizen ingin menagih hutang yang selama ini tidak terbayar oleh Sora.

Aizen menawarkan jalan pintas bagi Orihime untuk membayar hutang kakaknya dengan menikahi salah satu dari dua keponakannya yakni Grimmjow Jaggerjagues, seorang pria berambut biru yang arrogan dan sombong serta Ulquiorra Shicffer, seorang pria pendiam dan tidak memiliki ketertarikan kepada wanita. Awalnya Orihime menolak tawaran itu, tapi kesombongan dari kedua keponakan Aizen telah membuatnya naik darah dan menerima tawaran itu.

**"AKU TERIMA KONTRAK INI! AKU AKAN MENGAJARKAN MEREKA BAGAIMANA MENGHORMATI PEREMPUAN!**" ia berseru dengan nada marah.

* * *

**_Love Behind The Contract_**

**_Rating : T_**

**_Genre : Romance / Friendship_**

**_Warning : Aizen OOCS, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow Languages_**

* * *

_** Chapter 2**_

**_Thanks For My Beta : October Lynx_**

"... ... ... ... ..." keheningan mengitari mereka.

Orihime menatap marah kedua keponakan Aizen yang angkuh itu, Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow, mereka pun membalas tatapan Orihime.

"Apa yang bisa kamu ajarkan pada kami, gadis kelas bawah?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan sombong, ia berjalan mendekati Orihime.

Orihime mulai ketakutan saat Ulquiorra berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Orihime bisa merasakan detak jantungnya bergerak begitu cepat seakan ingin lepas dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya saat menatap kedua mata Ulquiorra yang berwarna hijau dan datar.

"Oi, _Onna_! Bagaimana kamu bisa mengajarkan kami kalau kamu berhadapan dengan kami saja sudah ketakutan seperti itu." Grimmjow berdiri di samping Ulquiorra dan ikut-ikutan memojokkan Orihime.

Kini posisi Orihime benar-benar terdesak dengan kedatangan Grimmjow yang membantu saudaranya untuk memojokkan Orihime. Dua lawan satu, dua singa jantan lawan satu rusa betina kecil, keberanian Orihime saat ini menciut. Kedua pria muda itu terus-menerus mengeluarkan hawa menakutkan seakan-akan ingin memangsa Orihime saat itu juga.

"_Onna_, dimana keberanianmu tadi? Apa kamu takut padaku sekarang?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil menyentuh pipi Orihime dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Orang miskin sepertimu tidak usah sok ingin mengajari kami. Akan kuberitahukan satu hal padamu, meski kamu adalah tunanganku. Aku tidak sudi diatur olehmu," bisik Ulquiorra dengan nada mengancam.

"Itu benar, _Onna. _Meski kami berdua adalah tunanganmu secara kontrak tapi kami sama sekali tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai tunangan. Bahkan, aku tidak sudi mengakui wanita miskin sepertimu adalah calon istriku," bisik Grimmjow.

Orihime benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan hinaan mereka. Orihime mencoba untuk menampar mereka berdua tetapi kedua pemuda berseragam _Hueco Mundo High School_ itu berhasil menghindar. Aizen sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan kedua keponakannya terhadap tamunya.

"Ulqui, Grimm! Bisakah kalian berhenti memojokkannya? Kasihan, Inoue_-san_."

"Paman! Apakah benar gadis ini calon istri kami?" tanya Grimmjow sambil tersenyum sinis pada Orihime.

Aizen mengangguk-anggukan kepala dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak habis pikir. Aku kira dia sangat menawan tetapi hanya gadis sederhana dan miskin. Emo! Aku tidak tertarik! Buat kamu saja!"

"Dari awal aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perempuan apalagi dia." Ulquiorra beranjak pergi meninggalkan Orihime menuju kamar pribadinya.

"Kalau begitu, Paman, buatmu saja! Nikahi saja dia! Justru paman yang butuh pendamping hidup, umur paman' kan sudah tua. Kenapa mesti repot mencarikan untuk kami?" Grimmjow mengikuti Ulquiorra pergi meninggalkan Aizen dan Orihime.

"Eh?" Aizen menatap kepergian Ulquiorra dengan penuh keheranan.

Orihime menggepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin menahan rasa sakit hatinya terhadap ucapan kedua pria sombong itu, yang seakan-akan menyatakan Orihime adalah barang hina. Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow telah pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing sehingga hanya tertinggal Orihime berdua dengan Aizen Sousuke di ruangan itu.

_'Aku benar-benar akan mengajarkan mereka cara menghormati perempuan!'_ Orihime bertekad dalam hati.

Aizen menghela napas.

"Inoue_-san_, tolong maafkan tingkah laku mereka. Mereka memang seperti itu jika berbicara dengan orang asing." Aizen berujar meminta maaf.

"..." Orihime tidak memberikan respon.

"Sebenarnya mereka sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Inoue_-san_," kata Aizen sambil kembali duduk.

"EH?!"

"Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyambutmu, mungkin karena aku tidak memberitahukan mereka terlebih dahulu bahwa kamu akan datang kemari sehingga mereka tidak memiliki waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri." Aizen memasukkan dua sendok gula ke dalam tehnya dan mengaduknya dengan pelan agar tercampur merata.

Orihime semakin dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Aizen.

"Mereka senang? Apa maksud anda, Aizen_-san_? Mereka justru membenciku!", ujar Orihime, penjelasan Aizen terhadap situasi tadi malah lebih memusingkan daripada situasinya sendiri.

Aizen hanya tersenyum. "Inoue_-san_, Aku sangat mohon kepadamu. Tolong jangan batalkan kontrak ini. Hanya dengan ini kami membalas ..bukan..maksudnya dengan ini hutang Sora_-kun_ terbayar."

"Aku tidak yakin akan menerima tawaran anda. Mereka membenciku dan aku juga membenci mereka."

Aizen sedih mendengar ucapan Oriihime.

"Mereka selalu dimanja dan dididik keras oleh keluarganya sehingga mengubah kepribadian mereka. Dulu ada seseorang yang berhasil mengubah sifat buruk mereka, mereka sangat menyayanginya seperti saudara bahkan meminta orang itu menjadi saudara angkat mereka tapi orang itu menolak dengan alasan dia juga punya keluarga yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan." Aizen memulai penjelasannya,

"Rasa sayang mereka pada pria itu lebih daripada keluarganya sendiri. Tapi sangat disayangkan orang itu telah menghilang dari kehidupan mereka sehingga membuat mereka membenci orang di sekitarnya termasuk aku"

Aizen tersenyum sedih jika mengingat masa lalu dimana kedua keponakannya membenci dirinya. Orihime ikut bersedih.

"Aku selalu berusaha mendekati mereka dan mencoba belajar meniru orang itu dalam menyayangi mereka. Usahaku sedikit berhasil, saat kedua orang tua mereka meninggal secara bersamaan karena kecelakaan. Keluarga besar dari kedua belah pihak bermusyawarah untuk menentukan siapa yang akan mengasuh mereka. Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow memilihku sebagai pengasuh mereka."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada orang itu. Jika tidak, aku akan sedih melihat mereka tumbuh menjadi robot di bawah tekanan tradisi keluarga besar mereka."

"Aizen_-san_."

"Orihime_-san_, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerima kontrak ini. Sebenarnya kontrak ini bukan hanya melupakan hutang Sora_-kun_ tapi aku ingin ada seseorang yang bisa mengubah keegoisan mereka."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kamu sangat mirip dengan orang itu."

"Eh?"

"Ah..tidak usah kamu pikirkan. Bagaimana, Inoue_-san_? Aku mohon padamu, tolong terima tawaran ini. Kalau tidak, aku minta kamu segera lunaskan hutang sora_-kun_ sebesar 100 juta Yen dalam waktu 3 bulan!"

Orihime terdiam dan berpikir. Aizen sangat menantikan jawaban Orihime.

"Aku akan mencobanya. Aku terima tawaran anda. Aku akan mengubah kepribadian mereka."

"YES!" teriak Aizen dengan melompat kegirangan

Orihime hanya terheran dengan adegan yang terjadi dihadapannya padahal Orihime mengira Aizen adalah orang yang selalu cool dan dewasa.

"Hmm! Maafkan saya," ujar Aizen sambil kembali duduk.

Orihime tertawa kecil sedangkan Aizen malu mengingatnya. Semburat merah muda terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Ah! Jam 5 sore! Aku harus pulang!" Orihime berujar panik,

"Tunggu sebentar, Inoue_-san_!"ujar pria itu, mendengar hal itu, Orihime pun menghentikan langkahnya.

Dengan jentikan jari, Aizen kembali memerintahkan para pelayannya untuk menghadapnya. Kali ini bukan pria besar dengan setelan jas hitam yang menghadapnya melainkan pria agak tua berumur sekitar 65 tahun.

"Tolong kamu antarkan Inoue_-san_ pulang ke rumahnya!"

"Baik, Tuan."

Sebelum beranjak pergi, Orihime membungkuk pamit pada Aizen yang membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman. Orihime mengikuti pelayan Aizen untuk keluar rumah. Kini hanya Aizen sendiri yang berada di ruangan itu.

Aizen mengambil secangkir teh yang dibiarkan di depannya sejak tadi dan meminumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa haus dan lelahnya.

"Itukah gadis yang akan anda pasangkan dengan Ulqui_-kun_ dan Grimm_-kun_, Aizen_-sama_?" tanya seseorang dari balik lorong koridor yang berada di sebelah kiri dari tempat Aizen duduk.

"Itu benar, Gin."

Aizen tidak perlu melihat ke arah orang itu sebab dia bisa menebak siapakah sosok sebenarnya pria itu. Pria itu tak lain adalah Ichimaru Gin, pelayan pribadi Aizen yang selalu mengikuti Aizen kemanapun. Ichimaru Gin bermata sipit dengan rambut pendek berponi ke depan merupakan orang kepercayaan Aizen selama 10 tahun dan bahkan dia yang menggantikan posisi Aizen dalam acara penting jika Aizen berhalangan untuk hadir.

"Aizen_-sama_, anda telah berbohong pada gadis itu. Setahu saya, Sora_-san_ tidak berhutang sedikitpun pada anda."

Aizen berhenti meminum teh dan meletakkan secangkir teh itu kembali ke meja.

"Inoue_-san_ pasti akan menolak permintaanku ini. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin membuatnya sedikit tertekan dengan cerita kebohongan hutang Sora_-kun_ sehingga dia tidak akan bisa menolaknya."

"Anda kejam sekali, Aizen-_sama_."

"Hanya dengan ini, aku bisa membalas budi kesetiaan Sora_-kun_ padaku," kata Aizen.

"Sora_-san_ adalah pemuda yang sangat ramah, jujur dan pekerja keras."

"Sora_-kun_ sangat berarti bagiku begitu juga mereka berdua, Ulquirra dan Grimmjow," kata Aizen dengan tatapan lembut dan sedih.

"Tapi, apa Inoue_-san_ akan baik-baik saja bersama mereka berdua?"

"Kita akan lihat saja bagaimana perkembangan mereka," kata Aizen sambil tersenyum.

Melihat tuannya terlihat begitu bahagia hari ini, Gin ikut tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kamu sudah pesan tiket pesawat untuk ke Bali?"

"Eh?"

"Ah~ berhubungan aku sudah mendapatkan _babysi__t__ter_ untuk kedua keponakanku. Aku ingin sekali-sekali berlibur dan menyegarkan kembali badanku. Aku ingin kamu mengurus tiketnya."

"Aizen_-sama_, bulan ini dan bulan depan anda masih ada pertemuaan dan rapat di berbagai kota," kata Gin sambil membuka buku agendanya.

"Persetan dengan mereka! Perintahkan Tousen untuk menggantikan diriku bulan ini dan bulan depan, giliranmu! Pokoknya aku ingin bebas dari apapun!"

"SIAL. JIKA KAMU BUKAN BOSKU, AKU TIDAK AKAN SUNGKAN LAGI MENENDANG BOKONGMU!" Teriak Gin dalam hati dengan nada kesal.

Sementara itu,

Ulquiorra maupun Grimmjow sedang memandang sesuatu dari balik jendela kamar mereka masing-masing. Kedua mata mereka berdua sedang terfokus dengan sosok wanita berambut panjang berwarna jingga yang akan masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil pribadi milik pamannya. Kemudian mobil itu mulai menancap gas dan bergerak meninggalkan kediaman Aizen. Perlahan-lahan ukuran mobil terlihat kecil saat keluar dari pintu gerbang kemudian menghilang dari penglihatan Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow tetap berdiri memandang keluar dari balik jendela kamar mereka meski target mereka telah pergi jauh.

**"AKU TERIMA KONTRAK INI! AKU AKAN MENGAJARKAN MEREKA BAGAIMANA MENGHORMATI PEREMPUAN!**" teriak Orihime dengan nada marah.

Perkataan Orihime kembali terlintas di pikiran mereka. Grimmjow tersenyum mengingat ucapan Orihime sedangkan Ulquiorra tidak tersenyum.

Bersambung...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite_-Sensei_ does.**

* * *

**_Love Behind The Contract_**

**_Rating : T_**

**_Genre : Romance / Friendship_**

**_Warning : Aizen OOCS, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow Languages_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

_**Thanks For My Beta : October Lynx**_

"Aku pulang,"Orihime mengucapkan salam ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya.

Hening.

Tidak ada seseorang yang membalas salam Orihime. Hanya suasana sepi dan sunyi serta kegelapan ruangan yang menyambut kedatangan sang tuan rumah. Orihime tersenyum sedih dan masuk ke dalam ruangan, tak lupa ia menyalakan tiap saklar lampu yang dibutuhkannya untuk malam ini. Kegelapan yang mengerikan lambat laun menghilang seiring cahaya lampu yang bersinar di dalam ruangan. Orihime berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah bingkai foto Almarhum kakaknya.

"Orihime pulang, Sora nii-_chan,_" ujar Orihime lembut, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat sedih di hadapan kakaknya.

Meski kini sang kakak tidak dapat membalas dan menyambut kedatangan Orihime, tetapi senyuman hangat Sora dalam foto itu sudah cukup mewakilinya. Orihime memandang sedih foto kakaknya dan membawa foto tersebut untuk diletakkan di sebuah meja kecil kemudian dia mengambil posisi duduk di depan foto itu.

"Onii-_chan_, apa Onii-_chan_ masih ingat dengan cerita dongeng yang sering diceritakan pada Orihime sebelum tidur? Dongeng tentang seorang putri cantik yang diperebutkan dua pangeran bersaudara. Dulu Orihime sangat berharap bisa menemukan pangeran itu. Ya, kan, Onii-_chan_?", ia memulai ceritanya, sorot matanya mulai berubah nanar, kemudian ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas,

"Oni-_chan_, percaya tidak? Sekarang Orihime berada seperti seorang putri dalam negeri dongeng. Orihime bertemu dua pangeran bersaudara. Aku harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka untuk menjadi calon suami Orihime. Mirip dengan cerita dongeng itu, kan, Onii-_chan_?" ia melanjutkan ceritanya, yang tentu saja tidak mendapatkan respon dari sebingkai foto,

"Tapi..." Orihime tertunduk sedih.

"Cerita dongeng dan kehidupan nyata sangatlah berbeda. Mereka berdua sangat sombong dan angkuh bahkan mereka menghina Orihime..hiks..hiks...seperti sampah. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyukai Orihime dan Orihime membenci mereka. Bahkan lebih terburuk lagi, kenapa Onii-_chan_ tidak pernah bercerita bahwa selama ini kita hidup dari hutang Onii-_chan_?" gadis itu mulai masuk pada bagian tragis dari dongeng masa kecilnya, yang ia kira akan terwujud dengan indah, dulu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa...hiks... Oni_-chan_ tidak cerita pada Orihime?..hiks." ia meratap sendu.

Tetesan air mata mengalir turun dan membasahi kedua pipi gadis berambut jingga itu. Orihime tidak berani menatap wajah Sora dengan wajah yang penuh air mata sehingga dia menundukkan pandangannya ketika airmatanya terasa semakin deras dan tidak tertahankan. Suara tangisannya terdengar di setiap sudut ruangan apartemennya yang sempit dan kecil.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

Ketika ia sudah kembali tenang dan berhenti meneteskan air mata, Orihime tersadar kalau kakaknya sedang melihatnya bersedih.

"Onii-ichan..Orihime tidak menangis.. tadi itu hanya ada debu yang masuk kedalam mata, dan rasanya perih, jadi Orihime berusaha membersihkannya dengan airmata" kata Orihime sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Onii_-chan_, Orihime akan menjadi kuat. Orihime akan mengubah sifat kedua pangeran itu.", ia berkata didepan foto kakaknya, akan tetapi, terlihat sekali bahwa kata-katanya itu lebih tepat disebut janji pada dirinya sendiri, ya, pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dengarkan Orihime, Onii_-chan_! Dua keponakan Aizen_-san_ bernama Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez_-kun_ dan Ulquiorra Schiffer_-kun_. Grimmjow_-kun_ dan Ulquiorra_-kun_ memang seperti pangeran negeri dongeng tapi kepribadian mereka berbeda dengan pangeran negeri dongeng." Dengan perasaan kacau, gadis itu mulai bercerita, mengingat ia tidak mungkin menelepon temannya, jadi, ia memutuskan untuk bercerita pada kakaknya saja,

"Meski begitu mereka berdua adalah tunangan Orihime. Ne, Oni-_chan, _Aizen_-san _bilang bahwa mereka sangat senang bertemu dengan Orihime tapi aku pikir mereka terlihat senang meremehkan orang lain. Aizen_-san_ juga bilang kalau Orihime sangat mirip dengan orang itu. Orang yang paling disayangi oleh Grimmjow_-kun_ dan Ulqiorra_-kun._" Orihime mengakhiri ceritanya, kemudian ia diam sebentar,

_"_Oni_-chan,_ apa Orihime pernah mengenal orang itu? Apa Aizen_-san _pernah bertemu dengan Orihime sebelumnya? Tapi Orihime yakin bahwa aku tidak pernah mengenal Aizen-_san_ dan baru pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Aizen-_san_." Ia bertanya-tanya dengan suara yang terdengar ragu, rasanya hari ini, ia benar-benar telah mengalami kejadian yang membingungkan,

"Ah~ ternyata dunia itu sangat luas. Masih banyak misteri yang belum Orihime ketahui." Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada memiliki berbagai pertanyaan dikepalanya, yang tidak akan bisa dijawab oleh siapapun.

* * *

**_Sementara di kediaman Aizen,_**

**_"_**Ayolah, kalian berdua. Paman' kan sudah meminta maaf pada kalian. Apa kalian tidak ingin memaafkan pamanmu yang sudah tua ini?" Aizen meminta maaf kepada kedua keponakannya, disertai tatapan meminta belas kasihan.

"Kalau paman sadar sudah tua berhentilah memberikan tatapan seperti itu. Sangat menjijikan!" Grimmjow berseru menyatakan kerisihannya.

Bagaikan sebuah asteroid berbentuk sebilah pisau menusuk tepat di jantung Aizen, itulah yang dirasakan olehnya setelah menerima hinaan dari keponakannya yang mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menjijikan.

"Ulqui, kamu dengar? Grimm bilang paman menjijikan. Kamu pastinya tidak sependapat dengan dia' kan, Ulqui?"

Kini Aizen meminta belas kasihan pada keponakannya yang satu lagi.

"Aku setuju dengan Grimmjow. Sekarang menyingkirlah dari hadapan kami dan berhentilah memanggilku Ulqui."

Lagi-lagi sebuah asteroid berbentuk sebilah pisau menusuk tepat untuk kedua kalinya mengenai jantung Aizen. Aizen terjatuh karena tidak kuat menahan sakit akan perkataan kedua keponakan tersayangnya.

"Kalian sungguh tega pada pria malang ini. Pria inilah yang telah membesarkan kalian dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Air susu dibalas air tuba. Inikah balas budi kalian pada pria malang ini?" Aizen berujar pilu sambil menangis.

Entah Aizen menangis benaran ataupun berpura-pura, itu tidak penting. Yang jelas, baik Grimmjow maupun Ulquiorra sama-sama tidak memperdulikan tangisan Aizen.

"Paman, kami tahu kamu hanya berpura-pura. Berhentilah mencari simpati dari kami. Kami tidak akan terpengaruh." Keduanya berkata serempak, tampaknya mereka sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kepura-puraan paman mereka ini.

Aizen berhenti menangis. "Cih!" gerutu Aizen setelah usahanya untuk mencari simpati dari kedua keponakannya, gagal.

Aizen berdiri dan memandang sedikit kesal kedua keponakannya yang tidak punya rasa rasa kasihan sedikitpun. Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow tersenyum sinis saat usaha simpati Aizen berhasil mereka gagalkan lagi.

"Nee_-san_, kenapa kalian berdua melahirkan dua setan kecil ini? Setan kecil yang tidak berperasaan seperti mereka, Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow" keluh Aizen dalam hati.

"Ya sudahlah! Aku sudah meminta maaf pada kalian karena tidak memberitahukan bahwa aku akan mengundang Inoue_-san_ hari ini. Itu terserah kalian, ingin memaafkan aku atau tidak. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Selamat malam kalian berdua," kata Aizen sambil beranjak meninggalkan Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow.

Saat akan meninggalkan Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow, suatu ide terlintas di benak Aizen sehingga dia berhenti melangkah.

"Ulqui, Grimm, aku punya ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau Inoue_-san_ pindah sekolah ke Hueco Mundo High School? Dengan begitu kalian dapat..." Aizen belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kami menolak," potong Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow secara bersamaan.

"Eh? Kenapa?"Aizen bertanya heran.

"Kami tidak ingin menjadi berita heboh di sekolah," jawab Grimmjow.

"Kami tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu kami hanya untuk mengurus dia. Dan, aku sudah berapa kali bilang, berhentilah memanggilku Ulqui," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Tapi Inoue_-san_ adalah tunangan kalian", Aizen membalas perkataan kedua keponakannya,

"Dia masih berstatus sebagai tunangan kami. Bukan berarti sudah sah menjadi istri salah satu dari kami. karena itu, biarkan dia bersekolah di Karakura High School," kata Grimmjow lagi.

Aizen terheran dengan perkataan Grimmjow, sedangkan Ulquiorra terdiam, tampaknya dia sependapat dengan sepupunya yang berambut biru itu. Aizen hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Itu terserah kalian tapi..." Aizen menjentikan jarinya dan seorang pelayan langsung datang menghampirinya.

"Tolong kamu ambil dua dokumen di atas meja kerjaku" perintah Aizen.

Pelayan itu langsung mematuhi perintah tuan besarnya. Aizen tersenyum sinis pada kedua keponakannya dan menunggu kedatangan pelayannya. Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow dibuat bingung oleh pamannya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pelayan itu telah datang di hadapan mereka bertiga dengan membawa dua dokumen di tangannya.

"Tolong kamu berikan pada mereka!" perintanya sekali lagi.

Pelayan itu kembali mematuhi perintah tuan besarnya dan memberikan dua dokumen itu kepada kedua tuan mudanya kemudian Aizen memberi tanda_ 'Silakan kamu pergi!'_ kepada pelayan itu setelah selesai dengan tugasnya. Pelayan muda itu membungkuk pamit kepada ketiga tuannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow masih dibuat bingung dengan maksud pamannya yang memberikan mereka sebuah dokumen yang berisikan kumpulan foto laki-laki.

"Apa ini, paman? Kenapa kamu memberi kami kumpulan foto laki-laki? Apa kamu ingin mengubah kami menjadi pencinta sesama jenis?" tanya Grimmjow sambil membuka halaman demi halaman.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan foto teman laki-laki Inoue_-san _kepada kalian."

"Lalu?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Apakah kalian tidak cemburu? Inoue_-san_ banyak penggemarnya lho!" kata Aizen dengan nada usil.

"Jangan bercanda, paman! Buat apa kami cemburu dengan mereka!" Grimmjow menjawab dengan suara geram.

"Hihi..Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini?Coba kalian lihat foto yang berada pada halaman pertama"

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra pun menuruti paman mereka, dan keduanya mendapati foto seorang pria berambut _spiky_ dan berwarna jingga yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan tunangan mereka.

"Nama pria itu Kurosaki Ichigo. Pria itu telah mencuri hati Inoue_-san," _kata Aizen.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra terkejut mendengarnya. Aizen tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi dari dua keponakannya.

"Kamu benar, Grimmjow! Status kalian memang masih bertunangan, apalagi terikat kontrak, tapi Kurosaki_-kun_ telah mencuri hati Inoue_-san_. Mungkin suatu saat, Inoue_-san_ membatalkan kontrak ini dan lari bersama pria itu."

"Ditambah lagi Kurosaki-_kun_ dan Inoue-_san_ bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, bahkan mereka selalu sekelas. Tampaknya Kurosaki_-kun_ lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Inoue_-san_ daripada kalian." Aizen terus memanasi kedua keponakannya.

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow tidak membalas ucapan Aizen.

"Sayang sekali, Grimm, Ulqui. Tampaknya di depan kalian terdapat tembok yang besar. Keinginan kalian untuk mendapatkan adik dari Inoue Sora terhalang dengan kehadiran sang pujaan hati Inoue_-san_, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ma.. Itu terserah kalian. Jika kalian berubah pikiran, temui aku di ruang kerjaku."

Aizen meninggalkan kedua keponakannya dengan perasaan puas karena telah berhasil membuat mereka terbakar cemburu. Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow terdiam dan memandang foto Kurosaki Ichigo dengan marah dan cemburu berat.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." sebut Grimmjow sambil meremas kuat dokumen yang dipegangnya itu.

Ulquiorra masih terlihat diam tapi kedua tangannya meremas kuat dokumen itu seakan-akan ingin merobeknya. Suasana di ruang tengah sungguh menakutkan dan mencengkam. Hawa yang panas menari memutari ruangan tengah, ditambah dengan aura menakutkan yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua pemuda itu membuat tak ada satupun orang yang berani mendekati mereka atau memasuki ruang tengah.

* * *

**Sementara itu di kediaman Kurosaki Ichigo.**

" Selamat makan!"

Tiba-tiba Kurosaki Ichigo merasakan tubuhnya kedinginan tanpa sebab.

"Kenapa, Onii_-chan_?" tanya adik Kurosaki yang berambut pendek.

"Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kedinginan," jawab Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Mau kena flu mungkin. Soalnya Onii_-chan_ terlalu lama berendam kemarin malam," kata adik Kurosaki yang berpenampilan tomboi.

"Mungkin saja."

Bersambung...


End file.
